Caught With Pleasurable Consequences
by Kyoushii
Summary: Edward hasn't made love to Bella for at least a week and Edward can't take it anymore. He needs some satisfaction. Will Bella finally give him what he NEEDS or will he need to satisfy himself? LEMONY.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I watched from our little home as the snow began to pile up quickly. Renesmee was sleeping soundly in the next room in her vampire proof crib, special thanks to Emmett and Jacob. They both worked really hard on it and I thank them both for their gift. Staring out the window, I thought about how much Edward was really holding back before I became a vampire. He always had to remind me about how he had to be extremely careful around me because he could break me like a tooth pick with a twitch of a finger. But being a newborn, I was stronger than Edward, at least for at the moment. I wouldn't be stronger than him forever.

A low moan came from the bathroom interrupting my thoughts. I was quickly on alert. It wasn't Renesmee because she was in the next room. I silently, but slowly flew to the bathroom door. Just from standing there with the door between us, I could already tell who was in there. Edward. I could tell that he didn't know I was standing there, waiting for him. _What could he possibly be doing that is keeping him from noticing my presence? He usually pounces at the very hint of my scent. _

I was about to knock on the door, when I remembered. VAMPIRES DON'T NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM. _What could Edward be doing in there if vampires didn't need to use the bathroom? Why did Alice put a bathroom here in the first place? _I silently giggled at the thought when I remembered. Renesmee.

I went to my knees and peeked through the keyhole. I didn't even bother to check if the door was locked. I gasped and covered my mouth right away. _EDWARD WAS PLEASURING HIMSELF?! _

**EPOV**

I snuck off into the unneeded bathroom of our little home and quickly unzipped my black boot-cut-a-little-tight-around-my-butt-because-that's-the-way-Bella-likes-it jeans and dropped them down to my ankles. I was immediately relieved at the sudden freedom of my erection. I looked down at my red and black plaid boxers that Esme gave to me a few birthdays ago and stared at my growing erection. _Why I am I just randomly bulging like that? I was just sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace. Bella wasn't even in the room with me. _

My growing erection was pounding and with each pound I winced. It has been like a week since Bella has allowed me to make love to her. She feels a little uncomfortable with a baby in the next room. She's afraid that we would wake up Renesmee with all the moaning and pounding. But I couldn't take it any longer. If Bella won't satisfy my needs….I will.

I urgently pulled my boxers to my ankles and grabbed my hot throbbing member. Before I even knew it, I was rubbing it with my whole hand wrapped around it. I threw my head back in pure pleasure and a moan escaped my mouth unknown. I was almost there. I'm about ready to explode.

**BPOV**

My eyes were starting to burn from the tears that wouldn't form in my eyes as I stared wide-eyed at Edward's hand moving swiftly up and down his member. I quickly stood up and slowly opened the bathroom door. Edward immediately stopped and turned around to face me. He stood there in front of me, his mouth gaping open. His jeans and boxers wrapped around his ankles and his hands in the air as if he committed a crime. His expression was shocked, speechless and embarrassed. I stood in front of him, very tightly gripping the doorknob, my eyes staring wide at him.

"Bella…I-I-I…" Edward stuttered. "Bella…I can explain."

I just stared back at him.

"Bella…?" he questioned, stepping forward slowly. Hands still raised. His eyes searching mine.

I blinked three times.

**EPOV**

She blinked three times and before I knew it, she had me pinned against the wall of the shower underneath the showerhead and my white button down shirt gone. Her eyes black full of lust staring into my worried eyes. She slowly raised her head and touched her lips to mine ever so slowly.

I hated it. I hated it when she went slowly. And she knew I hated it. I wanted her right now. I wanted all of her at this very moment. I grabbed her waist and yanked her toward me. A sudden gasp came from her and hereyes immediately opened. I rubbed my throbbing member against her heating mound. She moaned in delight and started matching my rhythm.

I quickly flipped the shower on and Bella was soaked immediately. She licked her lips and that's when I just couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us around and now she was the one against the wall and I was the one getting soaked by the really cold water. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip when I looked at her. SHE WAS DRIVING ME INSANE. I slowly lowered my mouth to the collar of her t-shirt and breathed in. Her aroma whirled around me and I started to get a little light headed. I grabbed her wrists ever so tightly and pulled them into my left hand and over her head against the now wet shower wall. My right hand traced down from her soft lips to her wet grey t-shirt. I tugged at the end of it and before she could even blink I ripped it off of her and threw it to the bathroom floor exposing her black lacy very sexy bra that seemed to give her more cleavage. I stared for what seemed like forever before I realized that she was whimpering.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" I asked very concernedly.

She looked up at me with innocent eyes that were begging me to take her. To take her right now. I looked at her with as much love as I could put into my eyes and quickly nodded my head. I picked her up and ran very quickly to the bed. She giggled at the sudden rush. I just smiled her favorite smile. She roughly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face down to hers and passionately kissed me. Her arms slowly cruising their way down my back sending chills up my spine. She stopped at the small of my back and forcefully pushed down making my enlarged member and her throbbing jewel meet. She moved in a circular motion that I did not hesitate to follow. I started to trail kisses down her neck, her shoulder, her chest and stopped at her breasts. In an instant her black sexy bra was on the floor. It was way too sexy for me to waste. I wanted to be able to see her in that again. I blew a cold breath to her right nipple and it hardened in an instant. She moaned and a smile crossed her face. I started to rub the other one pinching it every now and then while I licked and teased her right one. Her moans came faster and louder causing me to moan her name.

"Bella…"

"Ed….WARD!"

I was surprised at her sudden fierceness and I ripped her jeans to shreds and revealed her lovely matching black thong. From her erect right nipple I licked all the way down to the edge of her lovely panty. Her breath was erratic. It made me want her more than I could already. I put my face in between her legs and started blowing, kissing and licking her inner thighs close to her wet jewel. I smoothly pulled her lovely yet sexy black thong off of her gorgeous body and threw it on the floor with the matching bra. I stared in delight at what amazement stood before me. I lowered my head to her clit and breathed in. Her delicious aroma filling my mind mixed with the scent of her juices that were spilling out of her.

My hands made their way to her luscious butt while my face was in between her thighs. I playfully licked her clit and a sharp gasp escaped Bella. I found this very amusing so I decided to play with her for a bit. I licked and sucked but only very quickly causing her to fidget and jolt. Bella was growing impatient fast and I found it a total turn on. I released one of her butt cheeks and stuck two fingers in her rotating my fingers causing her to squirm.

"Edward…Edward…Edward...Edward!" She sat up and yanked my hand out of her. She started to drag me out of the house running at full speed. I couldn't tell where we were going but all I knew was that I was starting to fall from tripping myself from trying to keep up with her. Before I knew it, I was laying in the snow with her riding me. I was in her and she was riding me like a bull. I grabbed her waist and helped her go up and down on me like a hammer. I groaned at what she was doing to me. She bent over with her mouth to my nipple. She licked and sucked at it making me gasp. Crying her name out I almost came.

"Bell….aaaaa."

"uuuhhhhnn."

"Bellllll…aaaaa!"

"Ed..waarrrrdd!"

We both came.

She continued licking my chest rubbing me all over while I was still in her. She humped me while I was in her. Making my member throb in pleasure. I could feel how wet she was. Some of her juices even leaked out and was being spilled all over me.

I relaxed for two seconds with my eyes closed, taking in the moment when I felt a breeze. I sat up and I saw Bella running back to the house. I sat there dazed. Within less than 10 seconds Bella came back with some type of container in her hands. She squeezed a fair amount of whatever was in it into her hand and rubbed her hands together. She started to rub it all over me. Everywhere. The gel was cold and it wasn't helping with the fact that I was laying on snow. She put some on my neck and slowly blew on it. The gel started to warm up and my erection came back. The coolness of her breath and the heat from the gel felt absolutely magnificent. She rubbed some on my new erection making me yell her name.

"BELLA!"

She rubbed up and down playing with it as I squirmed underneath her. The gel was cold making me a tad uncomfortable down there. But before I could say anything she lightly blew on it and the gel immediately started to warm up and my erection just kept coming. She blew on it more and more and I was on the edge. I was about ready to come again. With the gel already burning she placed herself on it another time. I could see she felt how hot it was now that I was in her and she pulled her head back. Her gorgeous brown hair falling behind her. Her mouth gaping open as she let out a deep moan. Her breasts smiling as her nipples hardened making them very sensitive. She, again, rode me like bull except harder this time. This time she was a lot faster and rougher. She bent over and placed her mouth near my ear as her hands explored my whole body. She blew on it lightly and I shivered. Then her mouth opened and she said,

"Cum for me, Edward."

"UHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN!"

My body shook all over and hers did as well.

"Bellllaaa…." I said panting. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

**So what do you think? This is my first try on a lemony fanfic. I'm still debating whether or not I should make this a one-shot. Tell me if you want more. :)**** THANKS. \/kyoushii\/**


End file.
